Troops: New York, Chasing a Madman
by KenSNJ
Summary: The Imperial Troops station in New York City chase after the remains of a Terrorist group while Piett and Tevin Felth are visited by a face from their past.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.**

**TROOPS: NEW YORK**

**CHASING A MADMAN**

**NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK**

An Imperial Shuttle took off from a Star Destroyer hovering near Earth. Inside, the pilot was unsure how people on the ground would react to his passenger.

"New York Command. This is ST-321, code clearance Blue. We're starting our approach. What site is good to land?"

"Landing instructions will be given once we have confirmed your code clearance." A controller on the ground reviewed the shuttle's code as his commander walked into the room.

"The President's in his office. Why is a shuttle arriving under a priority clearance?" The commander said.

"ST-321, who is your passenger?" He asked the pilot.

"Grand Moff, or at least she was one several years ago. She said only the Pietts, the Felths, and the President knew she was coming." Came the reply. The commander turned to the controllers.

"Clear them for Manhattan."

"ST-321, you are clear to land in Manhattan."

"We're starting our approach." The commander watched the shuttle arrive on a monitor.

"Inform Colonel Felth that the shuttle he's waiting for has arrived."

"Yes, Sir." The controller picked up a phone and dialed a number.

**NEW YORK CITY MULTIPLE THREAT ALERT CENTER (MTAC)**

FBI Special Agent Michael Myers was in the middle of an intense conference with a guy at NCIS he wished he could jump through the screen and snap the neck of.

"We have instructions for making a dirty bomb, we have a list of terrorists that survived that Imperial fighter strike on their base, we have members of that group with ties to New York. Why are you being difficult?"

"Agent Myers, our intelligence has nothing on this group. The Empire jumped the gun on them using intelligence supplied by Mossad."

"Seems to me that Mossad served you a terrorist cell on a silver platter and you didn't want it so they handed it off to the Empire."

"We also know you have a personal stake in the matter of this group." The man cut Michael off.

"I know what you just tried to do. You want to be a jackass, expect to hear from Director Vance. If you're lucky, Vance won't fire you after a dirty bomb goes off in this city." Michael cut the transmission and turned to Colonel Tevin Felth.

"The only reason they went after Saleem Ulman is because Gibbs was going to do it without Vance authorizing it." Michael told him.

"Bureaucracy in action. In the meantime, I guess we could lean on their connections here." Tevin said.

"Do it, and I'll see to it that Gibbs gets copies of everything." Michael snickered as Tevin grinned. Both men knew that Leroy Jethro Gibbs wasn't a bureaucrat and didn't care who's agendas he messed up. Michael and Tevin left the room as a soldier ran up to them.

"There's a woman here looking for Colonel Felth." He said.

"I didn't think you were one to leave kids on other planets." Michael said.

"She came off a shuttle from the fleet. She was surprised to hear that you were a Colonel." The soldier said.

"Where is she?"

"I left her at your desk. She's a bit confused if you ask me. Said something about the Red Guards."

"The Red Guard became the Black Suit Guard after the mess with The Emperor. Rommel felt that it was a trace of the old Empire and the Red Guards stood out too much on the streets." Tevin and Michael walked back to the main squadroom. Tevin's visitor sat at his desk looking over the various things on it.

"Wanda?" Tevin said in surprise.  
>"Tevin Felth. Look at you, a Colonel." Wanda Houston, the Empire's last Grand Moff stood up and allowed Tevin to sit.<p>

"Why wasn't she put in Piett's office?" Tevin said to the soldier.

"She insisted she wait out here." He said.

"Piett works here?" Houston asked.

"Oh yeah. He got along great with Khayman." Tevin said as Michael cleared his throat.

"Forgive me. Grand Moff Houston, Michael Myers. Khayman was killed by The Emperor about a year or so ago."

"It's Wanda. Grand Moff's don't exist anymore I've been told." She told Michael. Wanda sat down at the desk across from Tevin's desk. She noticed Richie Terrik's name was on it.

"Who came up with this bright idea?"

"Khayman had free reign to do whatever he wanted here. He was our version of Hillary Clinton among other positions of that level. But, it's worked out. Last fight in here was a food fight." Tevin said.

"Next one, I start throwing corn on the cob at you people." Michael said.

"Tevin is a behavior problem?" Wanda asked.

"Piett slapped him my first day here."

"Because Tommy Doyle baited me into mentioning Colonel Thompson. It just happened again." Tevin said as Michael head-slapped him. Miguel Chavez walked in.

"What did you find out?" Michael asked.

"Max is in the lab with some chemicals we recovered from that apartment that we recovered that hard drive from. It'll be about an hour or so."

"Make that 30 minutes, and tell Walertin to get away from my wife before a head-slap is the least of his worries. Where's Lavi?" Michael said.

"In the lab, translating the bottles and comparing them to the list of ingredients. It's all written in Arabic. Max is probably there annoying Derik." Miguel said and sat down.

"Maybe you should wait in Piett's office. Richie's gonna want to use his desk." Tevin said to Wanda.

"I should tell him and your dad that I'm here." She said.

"Soldier, take her to Admiral Piett's office." Miguel said to a man in a dress.

"This thing works here?" Wanda asked.

"Klinger. Where's your uniform?" Tevin asked.

"In my locker. Colonel Terrik sent me to let you know he arrested a guy who was buying a ton of chemicals from a store. Owner called PD, PD referred it here."

"Go help him with his prisoner and get changed. Radar." Tevin said as a Sergeant appeared out of nowhere.

"Show our visitor to Admiral Piett's office and inform General Felth that she's here." He said.

"Well there's no point in me saying it." Tevin said earning a confused stare from Wanda as she followed the sergeant. Tevin and Miguel looked at each other and then at Michael who was sipping a cup of coffee.

"You two, give those BOLOs to every store in the city that sells anything that can be used to make bombs and any chemicals that can be used to make dirty bombs." He said as Tevin and Miguel pulled a pile of papers off of a printer.

**BLEEKER STREET**

Tevin and Miguel sat in Tevin's truck watching for anything out of the ordinary.

"Think they'll do anything?" Miguel asked.

"Once they find a target. They'll set a plan in motion." Tevin replied.

"Who was that woman? She seemed surprised by recent developments."

"The last Grand Moff ever."

"Who knows she's in town?"

"The office, my dad, the President, and the fleet." Three men walked into a hardware store as they talked.

"Tev, three middle eastern men walked into a hardware store." Miguel said.

"A.J. where are you?" Tevin said into the radio.

"Got troops heading to you now." Came the reply. Tevin and Miguel got out of the truck and walked into the store.

"Kelly's been on my butt all week about fixing the leaking faucet in the kitchen." Tevin said as he looked for plumbing supplies.

"Kitchen sink faucet." Miguel pointed to a shelf with an assortment of faucets on it as Tevin's phone beeped.

"Yeah, tell your sister I'm looking at them right now." He said to who Miguel assumed was A.J.

"You want to do it? She's still upset with me over the dishwasher blowing up." Tevin winked at Miguel. The three men gave the two Imperials a passing glance. Tevin switched to texting as Miguel began looking for something else.

"I wonder if I can find a toilet flapper in here. I've been after my super for a week to fix it." The three men gathered pipes and boxes of screws and nails. Miguel nodded to Tevin.

"Take them outside." Tevin replied and texted the info to A.J. They all paid for their purchases and left. Tevin and Miguel put their things in the truck as the three men walked by and then decided to take off in a hurry.

"Crud, A.J. we've been make. Take them down." Tevin shouted into the radio. The three men shouted in Arabic but it was too late as a squad of white-armored Stormtroopers blocked their path.

"Get on the ground. Hands on your heads." Captain Anthony Rivers said to the men and motioned for the Stormtroopers to cuff the men as Tevin and Miguel ran up to them.

"You guys in the pipe bomb business?" Tevin asked.

"We're not saying anything." One of them said.

"That's too bad. You're all under arrest for purchasing bomb-making materials. You do not have the right to remain silent. You do not have the right to an attorney. One will not be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights you don't have?" Tevin asked.

Kelsey Myers ran into the squadroom clearly hyped on caffeine. She practically tackled Michael to the floor.

"Kelsey, do that at home please." Michael said trying not to crack up.

"I have something, well Derik has something. Also, Tevin and Miguel arrested three guys buying pipes, nails, and screws at a hardware store. Anyway, Derik found a shipment of explosives being brought into Newark today. Guess where it's coming from?" She said.

"Some country that does business with terrorists. And those guys at the hardware store are probably connected in some way to the explosives." Michael told her as Derik entered followed by Max.

"Mossad has been tracking this shipment from purchase to transport to the US. They operate out of Somalia, remnants of the cell once led by Saleem Ulman until NCIS took him out. Ulman's cell was regrouping until our TIE Fighter strike against them was ordered by Admiral Piett." Derik said.

"Put the three guys in Interrogation and get warrants for wherever they live." Max said earning an instant head-slap from Michael.

"What did I say wrong?"

"Put them in separate rooms, and search their homes anyway. Rule Number 1, never let suspects stay together. I gotta go get ready to play one of my favorite games." Michael said and left after he gave Kelsey a giant cup of Caf-Pow.

"Musical Interrogation Rooms." She said to Derik and Max as Tyler Markem and Richie Terrik walked in.

"What did we miss?" Richie asked.

"Got a Gramd Moff in Piett's office and we're about to play Musical Interrogation Rooms which is one of Myers' favorite games." Max said.

"Well, we've got another guy for Interrogation." Tyler said.

"Too many people for Interrogation and not enough Interrogation Rooms." Kelsey said between sips.

Wanda sat the couch in Piett's office waiting for him to arrive. While there she began looking through a newspaper that was left on the desk, but put it down within minutes after seeing the latest political scandal that took up at least 3 pages. She then picked up a magazine and flipped through a few pages before Firmus Piett entered.

"I took that from Walertin because I found it extremely offensive to the female personnel here." He said.

"When did this conduct unbecoming of Imperial Officers begin?" She asked him and put the magazine in the trash.

"When Mr. Franks arrived to replace Master Khayman and allowed free-flowing liquor and spirits." Piett told her a hint of contempt in his voice.

"I guess Khayman had this place ran tight?"

"They behaved. He instilled a fear in them that only Lord Vader was capable of doing. Myers I'm hoping can do the same."

"I heard about the food fight thing. Does Tevin's dad know I'm here?" She asked him.

"He's on his way over. His office is a bit cluttered right now. He's working on something with Colonel Pratchard regarding the AT-AT design between court sessions." Piett said.

"And this one isn't?" She pointed at the collection of newspapers and magazines on the table next to the couch.

"Yesterday's newspapers and a few other magazines I've taken from people that shouldn't be having them in here. That will be removed once I find someone to clean it out."

"The guy in the dress? What exactly does he do here?" She looked over a model of the Super Star Destroyer that sat on his desk and then picked up a picture of Piett and his son.

"I'm not sure what he does here myself. I think he works with the prisoners or something in that department. Michael has the fleet now so I can work down here. He was Tevin's first partner here."

"Who was Tevin's partner before Terrik? Mikey Piett or the guy that wears dresses?" Wanda asked.

"Michael was Tevin's previous partner before he was paired with Terrik. However, we've been playing what I would describe as Musical Partners lately. That's why I understand that Tevin went out with Miguel." Firmus looked at something on his computer as Wanda continued to look through the collection of magazines. The quiet of the office was soon disrupted by a pair of twin teenagers barging in.

"We can't find Joe, but the Mess Sergeant burnt dinner real bad and it is not our fault." One of them said.

"Where is Colonel Felth?"

"He's in Interrogation and dad always told us that Rule Number 22 was never, ever interrupt an Interrogation." The other one told Piett. Wanda looked up from the magazine she was reading.

"These two wouldn't be?" She began to ask.

"His oldest were twins." Piett said as if knowing that she was asking if the twins standing in front of her were in fact the Khayman twins.

"I'm Jeremy, the polite and intelligent one. This is Jake, he's the prankster." The one that said never interrupt an interrogation said. Wanda shook the teenager's hand.

"I see your dad raised you well." Jeremy smiled.

"Jacob, no palm buzzers." Piett said as Jake put his hand into his pocket.

"Dad always said he'd greet the Imperials that gave him so much trouble with one." Jake protested.

"He never gave me one." Piett said.

"That's because Mike let the air out of Marcus' tires before you got here and give him an Ex-Lax cake for his birthday which Sylvia ended up eating before anyone else could have some after he gave Mike a can of spring snakes. Remember when he nailed Marcus' shoes to the floor or put superglue on his chair?" Jake said.

"I was like 6 and sick 75% of the time. Do you remember that like you remember dad's best pranks? I thought dad put superglue on Mike's chair after finding out about the Ex-Lax cake." Jeremy said.

"I'm actually glad we ended that illegal war. Sounds like your dad was more dangerous that our Intel had thought he was. Nailing shoes to the floor, spring snakes, flattened tires, and superglue." Wanda said trying not to laugh.

"He was dangerous because he was that unpredictable. Anyone who would do that to his own friends. I shudder to think about what he did to our own troops. Besides slapping them on the head of course. Which Myers seems to do as well." Piett told them.

"The swimsuit edition." Jake picked up a magazine off the table. Wanda snatched it away from him.

"Admiral Piett get this filth out of this building at once. Is there anything that can be eaten in here?" She snapped causing Piett to flinch as Jake snickered.

"There's food in the fridge across from where Tevin and Richie sit unless Sylvia was in there recently. But, Firmus took away her passcard and put Joe in charge of issuing them because $50 could get you one from Radar. If it has a name on it, then it belongs to someone here." Jeremy said as he pulled Jake out of the office and Wanda followed them hoping that whatever food wasn't provided by Imperial cooks was decent enough to eat.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.**

**TROOPS: NEW YORK**

**CHASING A MADMAN**

**NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK**

* * *

><p>Michael had insisted on interrogating the suspected terrorists which freed up Tevin to deal with Wanda. Miguel filed their report on the hardware store arrests while Firmus watched the interrogations. Wanda looked in the refrigerator for food.<p>

"Why does everything have the name Sylvia on it?" She asked.

"She eats everything. She once rang my doorbell at 4AM thinking Kelly was making cookies. Piett's grandkid had me awake already so I gave her some candy and sent her on her way." Tevin said.

"Now I know why Firmus doesn't want her in here." Wanda said taking a Burger King bag out and putting it on the table.

"This has your name on it." She told Tevin.

"It was from my lunch yesterday. Eat it before Sylvia does and you might want to heat it up." Wanda looked for something to heat the food up with.

"Microwave is that black thing on the table with the numbers on it. The bag doesn't go in it." Tevin said looking at his computer. Wanda figured out how to work the microwave. Richie walked in as she sat down at his desk.

"Can I have my desk, Miss?" He asked.

"Terrik, I'm eating something and do not call me Miss ever again." Wanda said.

"I heard you were in the building. I'll just use Ty's desk since you're eating." She looked at Tevin.

"I gotta find you someplace to stay and then find out what's going on with your visit here." Wanda laughed between bites.

"I'm staying here. President needs a new SECSTATE and he thinks that after Khayman, I'm the most qualified person he could think of."

"So, I gotta find you a ride down to Bennett so you can do a Firearms Qualification." Tevin said.

"I'm looking at my ride." She told him.

"Rich, she steals my leftovers and now I'm supposed to drop a case to drive her around." Tevin said to Richie.

"I think she'd rather be in a car with you then with Klinger. I mean Klinger drives about as bad as some of the gypsy cab drivers in the city." Richie said.

"Gypsy cab?" Wanda asked.

"Cab operating without a TLC license. Drivers usually have accidents on their records or convictions that would disqualify them from getting a license to operate a cab in this city." Tevin explained.

"So they operate illegally." Richie added. Miguel walked over and put a folder on Tevin's desk.

"Report on the hardware store. Before I file it with Myers." Tevin looked over it.

"Fine with me. I have to get somebody to Bennett." He signed the report and gave it back to Miguel who made 2 copies of it.

"Paperwork Reduction Act. Fill out one copy of a report on a computer and make 2 more copies of it before filing it. One copy goes to the case file, one copy to Myers, and the last copy goes to whoever's working the case in court." Richie said. Michael walked in wearing a nasty look on his face.

"Felth, where is Rodgers?" He asked Tevin.

"One of those $1 pizza joints probably. If he's not at any of those places. Then he doesn't want to be bothered." Tevin told him.

"Does he even know what Rule Number 3 is?"

"I don't think he cares much." Richie said earning the 'Death Stare' from Michael.

"Rule 3?" Wanda asked.

"Never be unreachable." Michael said.

"I'll go see what I can do with his unfinished work. While I'm in there, I can order Wanda some clothes to wear on the streets." Tevin said and walked to Joe's office with Wanda following him.

"I have a feeling that she is going to mess with him working cases." Miguel said.

"I hope not. Maybe he'll start to show signs of burnout and Piett will take charge of her." Richie said.

* * *

><p>Tyler and Derik were in Interrogation with one of the three men from the hardware store.<p>

"Name." Asked Tyler while Derik kicked the man's chair.

"I do not regonize the authority of your government." He said.

"Which government? The Empire, the US, or Israel?" Derik asked and kicked the chair again.

"I demand to speak with the Iranian Embassy at once."

"Oh. Foreign Intelligence Agent operating on US soil. That's a big no-no." Tyler said. Outside Firmus watched them as Michael walked into the Observation Room.

"Anything?"

"He's from Iran. Possibly one of their Intelligence Agents. It is illegal for them to operate in America. Your wife is running them through every database she can access." Firmus said.

"In that case, we'd have to lock Lavi up too. Except that he's an Imperial soldier and Israel has working relations with the US." Michael said and walked into the Interrogation Room.

"I'm Agent Myers. Your government has declared you a rogue agent. Which means, you have no country right now. You're mine until I decide I'm tired of you and then it's off to places where you'll never be heard from again." Michael told the man as Tyler and Derik both kicked the chair.

"I am not telling you anything."

"Fine, when a dirty bomb goes off in this city. It will be your homeland subjected to US and or Imperial occupation for the use of a weapon of mass destruction on a civilian population or in it's Plain English form, Mass Murder. Marken, Lavi. Put him and all of his other terrorist pals in our custody on the next prisoner transport to the fleet for further interrogation and detention. Once we have your name and the names of your pals back, that will be transmitted to the fleet and to the US so it can add you all to the list of people sitting in Gitmo." Michael left the room. Firmus stopped him.

"You do know an interrogation on the fleet is made up of things that Master Jedi Khayman was not fond of Colonel Terrik threatening people with?"

"Curtis told me and another sack of filth who wouldn't talk back in Haddonfield how they interrogate in the fleets. I heard it was Daala who strapped Han Solo to a torture chair once." Michael told the Admiral.

"That was years ago and he was in Daala's point of view a Prisoner of War if not a Trespasser." Firmus replied.

"When Rodgers gets back, put him under house arrest."

"I take it we have to notify the Iranian Embassy of these arrests."

"I'll tell them, when I blast and hack my way in there." Michael told the Admiral who simply looked stunned.

* * *

><p>Wanda and Tevin were in Joe's office going through the mess of paperwork that was scattered all over it. She picked up a paper.<p>

"He crossed out AT-ST and wrote in Pizza Oven."

"Here's another one where he wrote in Stereo System and crossed out blaster rifle." Tevin showed her another paper. Wanda picked up a box and threw it down in disgust.

"That pizza box was in here the last time I was in here which was about 3 weeks ago. Klinger." Tevin said.

"Yes, Sir." The dress-wearing soldier said.

"Get this trash out of here and change into your uniform." Tevin said. He and Wanda continued to look through the piles of trash, unfiled papers, and other filth. The soldier left with the pizza box.

"Here's an intercepted letter from some soldier to a draft board." Wanda said.

"It's probably from Klinger. Is it ticking?" Tevin asked.

"If it was, you think it would be in here?" Wanda shot back. She picked up another paper.

"Missing Morning Report for yesterday. He didn't even send out the right copies of it." Tevin took the paper from her.

"That must be what Myers wanted him to take care of. See if there's any more of these in here." He went into the desk.

"He stashed an Incident Report into one of his sports magazines. I know a couple of 16 Year Olds that could be used to clean this place up. All they're doing right now is annoying the cook." Wanda looked for the keyboard to the computer.

"Does he even use his computer?"

"I use it when I'm working in here. He puts the keyboard and mouse in a drawer." Tevin opened a drawer revealing a keyboard and computer mouse. He took the items out and hooked them up to the computer.

"Now we boot up the computer and see what he did on here." Wanda opened the door in time to see the Twins running in.

"Joe's coming." Jake said.

"Good, he can make this mess look usable." Tevin said typing in a password for the computer.

"Your dad's with him." Jeremy added.

"Saved me a trip." Wanda said. Joe walked in with Davin Felth.

"Wanda. You look different." Davin said. Joe pushed Tevin away from the computer.

"Why are you all in my office?"

"Myers was looking for you. I think he wants to kill you." Tevin told him.

"I'm trying to stay out of the way." Wanda said. Joe looked at his office. Michael walked in.

"About time you got back here. Where's my missing paperwork?"

"Someone asked me to go to his office while I was at a Pizza place."

"Because I'm missing morning reports." Davin said. Tevin handed him the one Wanda found.

"I'm having the Twins clean this office up. You can't find anything in here. Is that the Wong's Hong Kong menu? We can finish this conversation in my much neater office." Michael said pulling a menu out of a file. They all moved over to Michael's office leaving the Twins to clean up Joe's office.

"So what brings you over here?" Michael asked Davin.

"Missing paperwork and some introductions."

"Which has now been taken care of." Tevin said.

"Anyway, how are you doing with this dirty bomb business?" Davin asked.

"We have 3 Iranians and a fourth guy in custody." Michael said as Firmus walked in.

"I don't understand how a terrorist cell in Somalia, a TIE Fighter strike in Somalia, and 3 Iranians buying pipe bomb materials add up."

"They don't. At least not yet. Which is what leads me back to that investigative work I enjoy doing so much. Is this a high level meeting that I'm really not supposed to be in?" Tevin said.

"If anybody wants to discipline my kid. They won't be indicted for assault and battery." Davin said. Wanda smacked Tevin's arm and gave Davin a look. Tevin decided to start biting a pencil.

"I can have a Grand Jury indict this pencil if I wanted to." He took the pencil out of Tevin's mouth and threw it in the trash.

"Act your age. I have to go make sure Ryan didn't have a grand jury indict his neighbor. Like someone else convinced him to do to their neighbor a few years ago." Davin said.

"I'm gonna take Wanda back to my place for tonight." Tevin said.

"Is that a good idea?" Davin asked.

"I have Myers next door, Tommy Doyle across the street, A.J. in the basement, and Kelly keeps a blaster hidden in the vegetable crisper. Plus, the blaster I keep in a closet and sidearms." Tevin told his dad.

"Do I have to have Ryan indict you for gun possession?" Davin asked.

"Where else can we put her? Hotel that doubles as a whore house?" Joe asked.

"Besides, Tevin offered his place and I understand Piett's kid lived in his basement for a while." Michael told them.

* * *

><p><strong>FELTH RESIDENCE, QUEENS VILLAGE<strong>

Tevin drove into his driveway and parked his truck.

"This is my place." He said as Wanda looked around.

"Looks nice." She said.

"Don't mind my neighbor cooking in the middle of the night. I don't and he finds answers to many problems I have."

"Intelligence pegged this city as one that never sleeps." She let loose a laugh.

"It doesn't. Used to have construction equipment out here in the middle of the nig ht until I had that guy locked up for Enterprise Corruption. Found out he wasn't paying his taxes and some of his suppliers were run by the mob." Tevin told her as they walked into the house.

"I was afraid it was going to look like a disaster." She said as she looked around.

"I have a very fussy protocal droid here." He told her as C-3PO appeared followed by R2-D2.

"Shall I set an extra place for dinner tonight?" The droid asked.

"Of course, 3PO." Tevin sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

"I am grateful for DVRs. I can watch Judge Joe Brown now and watch Judge Judy when it's shown at night. Oooh, Bad Girls."

"Is this a common thing for a parent to rip off their child?" Wanda asked as she sat down. R2 returned with some snacks and drinks.

"It's becoming one. Ripped off your kid to bail some twit out of jail. Should have kept him in jail. Thanks, R2. There's a reason that he was locked up to begin with. We've already put one parent of our outfit behiind bars. Tyler's dad killed his mom and then tried to rob what was left of her estate that he didn't already control. Dad and Khayman put a stop to that con game. Besides, the lawyer Tyler's dad hired must have been a failed comedian before becoming a lawyer." Kelly walked in.

"You couldn't cook dinner?"

"I was busy. You remember Wanda?"

"Watching DVR court shows with your old Commandiing Officer is not busy last time I checked." Kelly snapped at him.

"Did you really want my chili again?"

"Tevin makes a chili that if I ever see another pot of again. I will kill him and someone has already told me that she will see to it that I get away with it." Kelly told Wanda.

"Like you need help with that?" Tevin asked. Kelly responded by giving him a head-slap.

"Colonel Felth, you did not just do that?" He asked her.

"I did, and I'll do it again."

"No you will not unless you want me to have you court-martialed for striking a superior officer."

"Felth, stand down. Order from one of these places that sell food." Wanda said trying not to laugh at the sight before her.

"I believe she means order take-out." Tevin explained.

"Pizza or Chinese?" Kelly asked.

"What do you think your brother will want?"

"I don't think he cares. Besides, I think he's eating with his troops."

"Your brother and what troops?" Wanda asked.

"Her brother is with 501st. Famous for having to be ordered to rest." Tevin explained again. They decided to order pizza and the rest of the night was uneventful. Wanda found herself walking around the house early in the morning humming a song. Tevin came down the stairs.

"You're up early." He said.

"Busy day ahead of me. Firearms excercises, meeting with your dad, Firmus, and Myers about the mess that I seem to have ended up in the middle of, and I have to find out where my office will be." She said as Kelly came down the stairs.

"Since I'm up, 3PO coffee." Kelly said.

"We have no coffee." Tevin said.

"Tell me you did not rewire the coffee maker and then blasted it when it ended up not working." Kelly said and stormed off.

"I didn't rewire the coffee maker. I forgot to get more at the store. There's a box of things that belong to you in my garage." Tevin said following her.

"Unauthorized discharge of a firearm is a court-martial offense. What stuff of mine is in your garage?" Wanda called after them.

"Excuse me, but all this shouting is going to wake the children." C-3PO said.

"Really, Goldilocks." Wanda said to the droid.

"Here's your things that I held on to." Tevin put a box on the dining room table.

"Did you use the Veers Mallet?" Wanda asked him.

"Veers Mallet?" Kelly asked.

"Whenever one of my officers usually General Veers did or said something stupid, I hit them over the head with this mallet."

"Khayman used an open hand to the back of the head. Myers does the same thing. Somehow it rubbed off on Piett." Tevin said. A small girl of about 7 appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Lucy, what are you doing up?" Tevin asked.

"Hungry." The child said.

"Let's see what we have for you to eat." Tevin took her by the hand to the kitchen.

"We have 2 boys and Piett's grandkid here too. Tevin, can you or 3PO check on the boys. He used your mallet. Not on his head though." Kelly said.

* * *

><p>Michael walked into the squadroom finding Miguel asleep on a case file with Max and Tyler standing near him.<p>

"Wonder what would happen if I put superglue on his face?" Max asked Tyler. Michael slapped Max on the head.

"No superglue pranks. His skin might not grow back." Michael walked to his office. He hoped that today would not have any surprises in store for him, but sight that was before him when he opened his office door quickly crushed his hopes.

"Myers, I've been waiting almost 30 minutes for you." Trent Kort said.

"Kort, I am not in the mood for you or that other moron." Michael said and sat down at his desk.

"The Iranians want their people back and the CIA wants you to release them." Kort said.

"Not happening, next thing."

"What intelligence is the Empire operating off of to justify a fighter strike in the Middle East?"

"Their own, combined with info from Mossad. Anymore questions Kort, before I give Gibbs a call and tell him you're here hassling me about Imperial operations that I'm still being read into myself?" Kort froze at the mention of Gibbs. He knew that Michael Myers displayed a Gibbs-level lack of cooperation with other agencies. The Empire and NCIS or in the case of the latter Gibbs though seemed to be the exceptions to this and Kort figured the NYPD would be another exception to it. Seeing that Michael was giving him a death stare, Kort left wondeirng how Thompson had put up with both the Empire and Myers. Michael turned to a Stormtrooper who happened to be walking past his office.

"I want that man banned from this building." He said.

"I'll have the front desk notified." The Stormtrooper said and continued on his business. Michael heard Tevin in the squadroom and walked out hoping to catch Tevin before he went about his business..

"Felth, in my office."

"Did Wanda wake your house up?" Tevin asked.

"Your lights went on while I was doing my morning workout. The CIA wants me to release those Iranians. I told the guy they sent here to get lost and had him banned from the building." Michael told him.

"What does Thompson want with our prisoners?"

"Not him, another guy. Name of Trent Kort." Tevin turned to leave.

"Forgetting something?" He asked expecting a head-slap.

"I'd have to give myself one for baiting you." Michael said.

"Don't let Max find out. He'll bait you into saying things that will cause him to say things that result in slaps. But, just about everything he did resulted in Khayman slapping him."

"Doyle was like that too, but I have a higher tolerance for Doyle then I might with Walertin. Doyle's family. Anyway, those prisoners were sent to the fleet during the night."

"You don't think that Iran's gonna do something about that?"

"Not if they want an Imperial show of force against them. Provided someone isn't trying to find a diplomatic solution to this mess."

"She probably will, unless someone decides to do a little eye for an eye against their embassy." Tevin told Michael.

* * *

><p>Wanda had found her new office in the building that housed much of the Empire's political leaders. This building was just as active as the Federal Building where Tevin worked. Dignitaries moved about the building not giving her a glance. She had a few personal items that she put in various corners of the office to try and make it look inviting. As she threw her mallet into a drawer someone knocked at her open door.<p>

"Yes?"

"Welcome basket from Jimmy." Kate Rommel smiled as she put the basket down on the desk. Wanda opened it carefully.

"Coca-Cola and candy?" She asked.

"Owners of the building wouldn't allow us to have liquor and smokes in here. You can also eat food in here without hiding it from Mrs. Jacobs. The armed forces having been complaining about her stealing food for the past few months." Kate said as the phone rang. She put it on speaker.

"Yes, Admiral Piett?"

"Mr. Myers has spoken about using a display of force against a certain country's diplomatic offices in the city." Piett said.

"They did it to the US Embassy in their country around the time of the Battle of Hoth." Kate said.

"Wouldn't this lead to another war?"

"I've been briefed already on what's going on around here. Doing what these people were planning to do had Tevin Felth's attempt to repair a faucet not resulted in a trip to the hardware store and thus ruined those plans would have been an act of war." Kate told her and Piett.

"Very well then." Piett said and hung up. The Twins walked in.

"Did Piett throw you two out of Ops again?" Kate asked.

"He sent us over here to help with some unpacking. I think he wants us out of Myers' warpath." Jeremy said.

"It's bad over there. Michael locked up every snack in the office. Put Joey under house arrest. Threw out all of the superglue except for what's in my pockets which had more to do with Max wanting to glue Miguel's face to a desk then anything else. He even made Klinger cry." Jake added.

"You two know the rules here. No barging into offices, no being rude to people here, no pranks with the superglue such as putting it on SECED's keyboard after he demanded that you two be enrolled in a city school or putting it on SECHEALTH's chair after he audited your lunches. No setting of fires in kitchen areas and blaming them on the cook like you do over at Ops." Kate told them.

"You know Jimmy cracked up when he heard we gave one of Dad's Ex-Lax cakes to the Senate President for going into Ops and annoying dad in the middle of a case." Jake said.

"Beej felt productive working in Ops. So when someone from here went there and gave him a hard time, they fell victim to one of his pranks. Jimmy's favorite is Ex-Lax cakes followed by the Snake Nut Can and the Chinese fingertrap. When we were running the Imperial Transition Commitee, Bryan drove the head of the Imperial Security Bureau to quit after a few well-placed Whoopie Cushions. He also got a Moff to straighten up by claiming that he had evidence of that Moff's dirty dealings with some people that were in Rikers." Kate explained.

"What sort of people?" Wanda asked.

"He had a thing for hookers. Bryan found out through who I don't know and brought it up at a meeting." James Rommel said as he walked in.

"Are you looking for them?" Kate asked pointing to the Twins.

"Can you two get a stuck drawer unstuck for Josie? It's a wooden fixture and we've tried everything except blasting it or using whatever's left of your dad's cherry bombs." He said. Jake beamed with pleasure at using a cherry bomb and ran off with Jeremy following him.

"Those two really take after him. Find me a joke store in this city that doesn't know them and I can find 2 that do." Kate said.

"Anyway, the Iranians are sending someone over to have a meeting about the 'unpersons' in our custody." Jimmy added as Wanda continued to unpack.

"That's just lovely. Don't tell Myers or he'll have a squad here waiting to take this person into custody." Wanda told them as an explosion was heard in the background.

"I think they got it. The meeting will be you, me, Kate, Davin, and Firmus. Along with whoever they send over. I've heard about how Michael Myers and negotiation do not go together." Jimmy said and left. Kate shook her head and followed him out.

"I hope they didn't destroy our copy of the Oman Threat Assessment. Because I think it was in that drawer unless it went over to Ops." She called after him.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.**

**TROOPS: NEW YORK**

**CHASING A MADMAN**

**NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK**

* * *

><p>"What are you people doing to our cars?" A man ran out of the Iranian Embassy as Michael, Tevin, Richie, and Ryan Pratchard looked over several cars.<p>

"City claims you have over $20,000 in unpaid parking tickets and these cars are parked illegally again." Ryan said.

"You can not do this to us. We have spoken to the State Department. What is that device?" He shouted as Richie ran a device over the trunk of one car.

"Why was there explosives in the trunk of this one?" Richie asked.

"This one is evidence of terrorism." Michael said.

"Tow it to the evidence garage for processing. And until your country takes its threat back. The Empire will be having your cars towed each and every time they're parked illegally." Ryan said.

"We are having a meeting with the Imperial State Department today."

"I think I would have been told to be there. Seeing as it probably has something to do with me." Michael said.

"That meeting is happening right now actually." Tevin said as the man ran back into the Embassy. Michael gave him a head-slap.

"Thanks a lot, Felth. You are answering any phone calls related to this."

"Like they would do that? Khayman never called us in the field about things like this." Richie said getting the Death Stare from Michael.

* * *

><p>Wanda sat in the meeting playing with a pencil. Things were not going well at all.<p>

"Where are our citizens?" The Ambassador asked.

"Space in our detention center is at a premium. Certain high-profile detainees and those that pose a severe risk of flight are transferred to the fleet. Sometimes, the paperwork gets lost when transferring the custody of prisoners between our detention center, the city, or the fleet." Davin explained. An aide entered the room.

"Excuse me, the Embassy is on Line 2. Agent Myers has shown up there with some people and is towing cars out from in front of it." The aide said.

"Great. I'm trying to resolve this without military action and Michael Myers is off playing meter maid." Jimmy said.

"Somebody have Tevin's cell number?" Wanda asked. Davin began dialing a number on the speakerphone in the conference room.

"Hello to whoever is in the meeting about me that I wasn't invited to." Michael said, his voice full of sarcasm.

"Myers releaase those cars at once." Jimmy said.

"I'm impounding on behalf of the city. They owe thousands in unpaid and overdue parking tickets. We also found explosive residue in one of the trunks as part of our search of the vehicles incident to impounding them." The Ambassador and his aide got up and walked to the door.

"This meeting has been a ruse and the Empire has just made a powerful enemy." He said to Jimmy as he left. A squad of Stormtroopers were in the hallway.

"Arrest them." Jimmy said to the troopers.

"We have diplomatic immunity." The ambassador said as the Stormtroopers cuffed him.

"Not for threats of military action against a foreign nation and I think we can detain you for those unpaid parking tickets too." He turned back to the phone.

"Colonel Felth, Agent Myers. Enter that building by force as soon as sufficient force arrives and arrest everyone in it."

"Yes, Mr. President." Michael said and hung up.

"Prepare our forces for possible deployment." He said to Davin and Firmus.  
>"Is this the best option?" Firmus asked.<p>

"Thanks to Michael Myers, this may be our only option now. Somebody needs to sit him down and explain a few things to him. We never had this problem with B.J." Kate said.

"B.J. would have never let the Armed Forces get away with making suspects disappear overnight and playing debt collector for the city." Jimmy said.

"Mr. Franks gave the Armed Forces a great deal of freedom to do as they wished. I heard it once took him 15 minutes to clear a building security checkpoint because he was carrying such a great deal of firearms on his person." Firmus told them.

Why do I have this feeling that one of my many jobs will be cleaning up after Myers?" Wanda asked.

* * *

><p><strong>IRANIAN EMBASSY<strong>

"Blast it open." Michael said to a pair of Stormtroopers. Tevin and Richie beamed while Ryan looked nervous.

"Did General Felth approve of this operation?" He asked as Richie head-slapped him.

"The Commander-in-Chief has issued a direct order to the Armed Forces."

"If you ever hit me like that again, I will have you court-martialed for striking a superior officer." Ryan said as blaster fire was heard in the background. There was little resistance to be had other then a few locked doors which were either blasted down or kicked down by Michael. A Stormtrooper signaled them over.

"Looks like a weapons supply." Tevin said.

"Felth, take plenty of pictures and make sure Rommel and the folks in Washington see them. Terrik, tear this place apart. I'm gonna go get Lavi up here." Michael told them as he went to his truck.

"Why do you have weapons in your Embassy?" Ryan asked the man attending to it.

"I am under no obligation to answer your questions." He said.

"Then we'll do it the hard way. Colonel Felth, have everyone arrested in this building transferred to the fleet for interrogation."

"What would the Ethics Committee think of you denying people their rights?" Richie asked.

"Technically, we're not on United States soil. Besides, Iran doesn't have Miranda and I don't have a trial to use anything in yet. Now, who has been listening at my closed office door as if I didn't already know Radar and or Walertin." Derik joined them about a half-hour later.

"I understand that weapons were found in there." He said to Richie.

"Yeah, followed by Myers throwing a Vader Fit and ordering this entire place torn apart." Michael walked up and bopped Richie on the head.

"Never, ever compare me to Darth Vader again. Lavi, interviews. I think these people are more afraid of Mossad then they are of American courts."

"Well sure, Mossad can do things to them that we in the US can not do to them." Derik walked into the building followed by Michael and Ryan.

"Pratchard, stay here." Michael said.

"You don't want me to observe?" Ryan asked.

"Mossad interrogation methods are top secret and I'm observing Lavi interrogating."

"I have an interview with a witness on another case in an hour. I was supposed to meet with Judge Soloman today about a defense motion too. I hope she didn't find me in contempt of court or grant a defense motion." Ryan left.

* * *

><p>"Hey dude." Tyler shook Miguel awake.<p>

"What?" Miguel asked.

"You want Max to glue you to your desk?"

"Except Myers locked up all the glue." Max said from his desk.

"That's what happens when you put glue on someone's keyboard." Joe walked in.

"Do you three have anything to do?" He asked.

"Yeah, blasting our way into a mosque as soon as Myers gives us the go ahead to do it." Max said.

"I claim ignorance when Ryan starts yelling at me. " Kelsey ran into the squadroom nearly knocking Joe over.

"Where's Michael? I have a hit on a terror watch list."

"Did you try his cell?" Joe asked.

"I don't know if his old number works still."

"Radar." Joe called as his Sergeant appeared at his side.

"Yes, Sir. Get Colonel Felth on his cell phone right away. I'm going."

"Get Colonel Felth on his cell phone." Kelsey looked at him.

"Long story. It would take a whole day to explain him and Klinger."

"You mean the guy wearing a dress? I met him already. Kelly Felth was about to rip heads off when he walked in there with evidence. Do you know where I can get a Caf-Pow around here? I never asked Michael where he got them from. Anyway, the hit works for the Embassy. He's one of their limo drivers and he was last seen outside the building where all of the Imperial State offices are located. He was still there last time I checked the cameras in that area." Kelsey said as Radar reappeared.

"Sir, Colonel Felth said that Agent Myers ordered the arrest of everyone in that Embassy and is having it searched room-by-room. They found weapons already." Joe attempted to make sense out of everything, but Miguel was quick to put the pieces together.

"Send three squads over to that building. Search and impound all of those diplomatic cars. Take those drivers into custody and have EOD there just in case we have car bombs. Somebody better tell the President that they were planning to pull a Pearl Harbor on us." He said to Radar who took off as Joe regained his senses.

"Max, Tyler. Go over there and secure the President. Miguel, we should have a feed from over there in MTAC. Kelsey, take a Caf-Pow, whatever a Caf-Pow is out of Petty Cash. Where are Kelly and Jessie?"

"Probably eating somewhere or shopping on a meal period." Max said as he grabbed his blaster out of his desk.

* * *

><p>"Myers." Michael said as he answered his cellphone.<p>

"I'm acting on orders from the Imperial Commander in Chief. I'm sure this is buried somewhere in the Patriot Act too. If it isn't, then forgive me for not having read the whole thing when I was a very overworked detective in the middle of Illinois. Goodbye, George." Michael ended the call and turned to a group of Stormtroopers.

"Find anything else?"

"Passports for multiple people with many different names for each person. We're bagging it all." Tevin ran out.

"Radar just called. Kelsey got a hit on one of the drivers that went over to the meeting with Rommel. Driver's connected to Ullman's cell."

"Get as many people over there as you can and clear a 10 block radius from that building."

"Miguel already went over Joe's head and did just that. He also ordered EOD to the scene. Max and Tyler are on their way over to secure the President. The Deputy Director wants to know why you hung up on him too." Tevin said.

"Until I get this thing switched over to a New York number, I'm trying to keep calls down to a minimum. Technically, I'm roaming right now and I should have this thing switched over to a new number by next week. I hope. I'll give the new number to everyone once I get it changed which is not happening anytime soon with these constant interruptions. What?" Michael shouted into his phone. Richie came over to them.

"Hang on Gibbs. Colonel Terrik just joined us."

"Troops completed a visual scan of the building and found nothing else. I'll get a scanning crew in here on the double along with EOD as soon as they're done at the other building." Richie said. Michael turned back to his phone.

"We think these dirty bombs were a ploy. I'm looking at suicide car bombings and one of them is near Imperial State Offices. I'll give you another Sitrep as soon as I have one for you and I'm hoping to have a new number sometime next week." Michael turned to Tevin.

"Felth, give me your phone or get me the 2-7."

"Who am I supposed to ask for? You want Doyle. On it, Boss." Tevin began looking for the number in his phone.

"Today, Felth." Michael said after hearing a series of beeps from Tevin's phone.

"I'm trying to find it. Do you know how many numbers I have on here? Friends, Family, the kids' doctors, Lucy's school, work numbers, it's quite a list. Here we are, the 2-7. I guess I should change Van Buren to Doyle." Michael snatched the phone from Tevin and pressed the call button.

"He must have taken the Gibbs course in being a Grumpy Federal Agent." Tevin said to Richie as Michael head-slapped him with his free hand.

"Doyle, I'm on Felth's phone. Get with the program. Anyway, I'm on East 73rd Street and I need the Bomb Squad here to sweep for explosives at the former Iranian Embassy before I have the Empire do a thorough room-by-room of the place. Imperial EOD is clearing the State Offices downtown. I think we have a suicide car bomber down there. Yeah, got it. I want a 10 block radius of that building cleared and they're near City Hall so that's your job anyway. Right, thanks Doyle." Michael handed the phone back to Tevin.

"You two, take all of this evidence back to the office and give it to Kelsey, then have the prisoners turned over to the fleet." Tevin and Richie left once all the evidence and prisoners were loaded into vans. Michael turned to Derik.

"Anybody in there afraid that Eli David may have something in store for them more then they are of facing American justice?"

"Once I said Mossad, they began shouting over each other for some sort of deal arrangement in the American Court System." Derik said. Michael grinned, he knew what Eli David was capable of doing in the name of National Security and he knew even Terrence Wynn would have chosen to stand trial an American court over having to run from Mossad agents after Eli David put out a kill order on him.


End file.
